Life in the Gotei 13
by Uchiha B
Summary: The Soul Society was no surprise to Higurashi Kagome, who always believed in life after death. The problem: What Division of the Gotei 13 she should join. The solution: Spend a week with each Division and Captain personally and equally. Bleach/IY xover


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Kagome/? (Male Harem until solid pairing)

A/N: Yes, I know I should be updating other things, but my motivation has been slow lately, and I've been a bit wrapped up in Bleach, so enjoy :3

Oh, and this takes place a little before the Soul Society Arc, so Aizen hasn't betrayed them yet

* * *

The black-haired, blue-eyed girl blinked her eyes, still somewhat unbelieving of her current situation. Yeah, she always believed in some sort of life after death – or reincarnation at the very least – but this was just strange.

'_Though,' _She thought with a loud sigh, forgetting her audience for the very moment. _'I guess it shouldn't really be that surprising to me.' _She almost wanted to laugh at the thought, but then she just seemed to remember that she was in a very important audience. Her blue eyes snapped open, and the pretty girl flushed a light red when she noticed that everyone was staring blatantly at her, probably waiting for her answer.

"Oh, right!" She laughed a bit nervously; sweat pouring down her pale face. She rubbed the back of her head to distract herself a bit – it didn't work at all. The flush grew even darker when everyone seemed to be highly anticipating her answer. "Well, uh… I don't really know – I mean, I haven't been here very long…?" She stuttered slightly, looking down at the ground so she could avoid looking at anyone of these very important people.

Her current situation – at least according to her – sucked.

Higurashi Kagome, that was her name. But she was known as a different title in this particular place. The Soul Society, the afterlife, knew her as the 'Shikon no Miko' And apparently, she was somewhat of a legend here.

'_It's not much different here then it was there.' _Kagome thought, thinking back fondly to her 'adventures.' The Inu-tachi, which included herself, was very famous – legendary in fact – especially in the Sengoku Era, as well as her own modern era in myths and folktales.

'_And think – the great 'Shikon no Miko' survived the strongest of demons, but couldn't handle one simple little car accident.' _The miko thought gloomily, sighing again. She died after getting hit by a damn car! How pathetic was that?

Thirteen pairs of eyes watched her face very carefully, making her even more nervous, if that were even possible.

"Higurashi Kagome," The old voice could catch anyone's attention, and seemed to demand it. Kagome stood up straight, trying to hide her nervousness as best as she could. She had to appear somewhat strong in front of these people. "You have your choice of pick of what Division you shall join. You should not waste it."

Kagome stared at the old, ancient man, debating on what to do. She had no idea what particular division she should join – and what ones she shouldn't join.

"Well, uh—" She started, but immediately stopped when one of the very important people spoke up, obviously thinking of something that she probably would've never come up with.

"Excuse me, Captain-Commander?" The beautiful woman spoke up, bringing all attention to her. Kagome titled her head a bit, remembering the woman's name easily.

Captain of the Fourth Division, Unohana Retsu, also head of the healing division, and from Kagome could see so far, she seemed very kind.

"Higurashi-san has only been within the Soul Society for a few days now; she should not know anything about the Gotei 13. Don't you agree that it would be difficult for her to choose what Division to join?" Unohana-Taichou smiled encouragingly at Kagome, who merely flushed harder at the kindness.

Some of the Captains slightly nodded their heads, obviously agreeing silently to Unohana-Taichou's statement.

Yamamoto turned his head slightly to look glance at Unohana-Taichou. "Then, what would you suggest, Unohana-Taichou?" He asked, glancing back to the small girl who had limitless potential.

Unohana-Taichou's small smile widened, "Why don't we allow Higurashi-san experience each Division personally and equally for herself?" The healer suggested, and again, some of the Captains silently agreed with a slight nod of their head.

Kagome blinked her blue eyes, thinking it may be a good idea. She shivered a moment later, feeling a bit discouraged as a few of the Captains looked at her with some sort of hunger. Most of that desire seemed to come from the Captain of the Twelfth Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri-Taichou.

'_Note to self,' _Kagome thought, avoiding looking at the odd-looking Captain altogether. _'I should probably avoid joining the Twelfth Division.' _

"Ah," Yamamoto brought all the attention back to himself. "It is a fine idea, Unohana-Taichou. Very well then," The Head-Captain looked back to Kagome, who froze nervously with the attention pointed back at herself. She could sense it; there was something very dangerous about the old man, no matter how old he appeared. "Higurashi Kagome will spend one week under the command of each Captain. After the thirteen weeks are done, she will decide which Division she will join permanently."

Most of the Captains nodded with approval, though a few of them did look a bit angered – probably because she didn't join their Division right away.

"Do you approve of this, Higurashi Kagome?" Yamamoto asked the girl, who stood even straighter than before when his attention turned back to her.

"Yes, it sounds like a good idea, Yamamoto-Taichou-sama." Kagome nodded seriously, though in the inside she was rather nervous. A week under the direct command of each Captain? What if she did something _wrong_?! Then each Captain would see it!

Kagome sighed internally, seeing no other option. It did seem the best way to go, even if she didn't really want to do it, though it was a very good idea.

Yamamoto nodded with approval, seeing that the meeting was pretty much done and over. "It is decided then. Higurashi Kagome will start tomorrow and spend the first week under my command in the First Division. Everyone is dismissed!" Yamamoto said, allowing for everyone to leave.

Kagome merely stood there, giving a small, nervous smile to each Captain as they passed her – some of them were friendlier than others were.

The miko-turned-Shinigami held back another sigh, thinking of her current predicament. Because of her 'special' situation and abilities, she basically skipped the academy training because of Yamamoto – who obviously wanted her on the field as soon as possible. That was alright, she supposed, she remembered most her training from back when she was alive. Though she would need some extensive training in this 'Kidou' that she heard about.

What made her even more special to the Soul Society and the Gotei 13 was her Zanpakuto situation. Kagome gave a small smile, fingering the two swords tied to her white sash at her waist – she would need extensive training with the both of them… they were very different from each other after all.

"Higurashi?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she blinked, just noticing the tall man who was standing in front of her, obviously waiting for her response.

"Oh, y-yes, Aizen-Taichou?" Kagome stuttered a bit, being caught off guard, though she remembered this Captain's name. She relaxed a moment later, observing Aizen-Taichou's face closely. He looked kind enough to her.

She didn't think much of it when he put his hand on her shoulder, a gentle and kind smile to his face. "Would you like for me to show you around the Seireitei?" He asked, and Kagome blinked, slightly surprised at the offer.

"Oh – uh, you don't have anything better to do?" She asked with a bit of embarrassment, knowing that she would probably get lost; she had only been in Soul Society for a few days after all. "I mean, I don't want to waste your time or anything."

Aizen nodded, his hand was on her back now, and he was guiding her out of the First Division's barracks. "I have nothing of importance to occupy my time." He said, making sure that the small miko was in front of him when a dark look appeared within his calculating brown eyes. An equally dark smile appeared on his face after she threw a dazzling smile in his direction, before looking at the sights with obvious wonder.

It was not something that he had expected, but it could go very well within his favour. He, like almost everyone within the Seireitei and the Gotei 13, had heard of the Shikon no Miko and how powerful she was. She was considered as the most powerful miko within history – aside of Midoriko, that is.

Though it was slightly strange that she would show up in the Soul Society five hundred years after her numerous accomplishments, but Aizen didn't bother to question it. No, he saw an opportunity that he simply could not let pass him by. Recruiting Higurashi Kagome to his cause would practically guarantee his win against the Soul Society when he decided to betray them.

He first had to somehow seduce her to his cause in the first place, and he didn't see any kind of problem with that. He had to make sure that Kagome either joined the Fifth Division, under his own command, the Third Division, under Ichimaru Gin's command, or the Ninth Division, under Tousen Kaname's command.

Aizen was sure that task would be rather easy, all he would have to do was treat her kindly, and be attentive to her needs. It didn't hurt that Hinamori Momo was his Fukutaichou – she was sure to befriend Higurashi Kagome either way.

Then, he would simply have to convince Kagome to betray the Soul Society and the Gotei 13 when the time was right – something that may be slightly harder to achieve. From the legends, he had heard that Kagome was a very loyal person.

'_No matter,' _Aien thought, looking down at the short female in front of him, the dark smile deepened on his face. _'I will merely have to focus that fierce loyalty to me and me only.' _He thought, and he could always use his Zanpakuto, Kyouka Suigetsu, on her if that plan failed anyways.

He was well aware that she could always be a threat to him if he didn't get her to join his side – which was very unlikely.

"Well, this is my place of residence for now." Kagome said, pointing towards a pristine-looking manor. "I've probably wasted your time, so I'll just leave you alone now." Kagome waved her hand, and blushed a light red. "Thank you for your help." She bowed low at her waist, obviously waiting for his dismissal to leave.

"You did not waste any of my time." Aizen was quick to reassure her, patting her shoulder lightly. "I wish you good luck with your week with the First Division. I anticipate your arrival to the Fifth Division." He said, giving her dismissal.

Kagome shot him a bright smile before entering her residence for the time being. Aizen watched her leave before turning around himself, his whole being seemingly taking on a one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn from his normally gentle self.

The darkness carefully concealed within his brown eyes darkened considerably, and a dangerous smile appeared on his face. He was determined.

He would get Higurashi Kagome to join at his side. It would be an easy task. He was sure of that.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she lay back on her comfortable bed, feeling relief now that she was out of all the Captains' presences. All of them simply seemed to demand attention and respect just from their suppressed, yet immense, spirit energy – or Reiatsu as they referred to it here.

She let her blue eyes open lazily as she thought of something, a small smile appeared on her pretty face. Perhaps she would see Sango-chan and Miroku-sama here? She knew that they had to be here, it had been five hundred years since she had last seen them.

'_Did they even become Shinigami, though?' _The miko thought, rolling over to her side. Miroku-sama might have, he did have strong spiritual powers within his lifetime, though she didn't know for Sango-chan, as she didn't have any kind of spiritual powers during her lifetime.

A moment later, her thoughts soured, and the small smile disappeared from her face. A deep sadness washed over her, knowing that she would never see _him _again.

Inuyasha was a hanyou, meaning he was pretty much a demon in the Soul Society's eyes. From what she had gathered over the past few days, demons were not allowed anywhere in the Soul Society.

All youkai were sent to hell – no matter if they were good or evil – when they died.

Kagome sat up on her low bed, looking towards the wall where the two swords were propped up against. Her blue eyes watered slightly at the thought of Inuyasha, but then hardened with a hard determination. She knew that Inuyasha's will would protect her.

After all, how would the Tessaiga follow her to the Soul Society otherwise…?

* * *

So, what'd you think? Good? Bad?


End file.
